


A Failed Trap

by frameofreality



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Early Work, Gen, Humor, Ignoring factions, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frameofreality/pseuds/frameofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Blood Elf huntress sets up a trap. After a mistake, some of her companions find her. Hilarity ensues. A bit of an introduction to some of my characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Failed Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I realize some characters are Horde and some are Alliance. For the sake of this fic, let's just ignore that, mkay? I really wanted them to interact. This fic is super old.

"Miss Rowanui, what are you doing?" inquired a female Draenei mage, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked upon the scene before her.

"Vishka! Vi! Get me down!" the Blood Elf female struggled futilely in a net hanging a few good feet above the ground from a tree branch. In the same net on top of her was a rather large black Worgen, who huffed in irritation.

"I told you that you should have watched where you were stepping," he growled, and Rowan sighed.

"Well, excuse me for trusting my hunter skills, Marrokk," she rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, how much do you weigh? You're crushing me!"

"I don't have much choice at the moment, Rowan,"

"You two always get into some kind of trouble, don't you?" Vi allowed a small smile to grace her lips before it vanished.

"What'cha be doin' up der, girly?" a older male Troll came up, scratching his head with his staff in confusion.

"Good evening, Master Rhasan," Vi greeted him, and he nodded to her, tugging at his tusks slightly.

"What-"

"Rha! You're a shaman! Get me down! Talk to the tree or something!"

"Dat be a druid, girl," he laughed. "I'm a shaman."

"I don't think druids can talk to trees, can they?" a young girl bounded up, her skeletal figure marking her as a Forsaken.

"Sharcia, you're a rogue, cut the rope!" Ro called, coughing a bit when Mar shifted, some of his fur getting in her mouth.

"That would not be a wise idea," Vi cleared her throat. Shar merely giggled and ran off.

"Aw, are you sure my pretty?" another Blood Elf came up, a warlock, a Tauren paladin following close behind her. "I believe Dagarfal and myself would enjoy the show of her crashing down,"

"I wouldn't, actually, Valerovia," Dag muttered.

"Val! Vi! Someone, just get us down from here!" Mar roared, biting the threads of the net in his impatience.

"As you wish, Master Marrok," Vi threw a fireball at the rope, and it burned for a moment before the net fell, and with a grunt of pain from Ro and Mar, they managed to disentangle themselves from the failed trap.

"Well, that was fun," Val clapped her hands together. "Ro, do I get a kiss for coming to your rescue?"

"Coming to my rescue? You just stood there and said it would be funny to watch us fall! Bitch," Ro growled at her, dusting herself off.

"How about you, Vi? Care to dance, perhaps?"

"I distinctly remember instructing you not to talk to me." Vi grabbed at one of her horns in annoyance before dropping her hand back to her side.

"Fine, let's go, Dag," Val took the Tauren's hand and dragged him off as he put on his best poker face for whatever the warlock had in mind.

"Dat girl's crazy," Rha watched them go, even with his blind eyes, before smacking Mar on the head with his staff.

"What the hell was that for?" the Worgen pawed at his head.

"For sittin' on Miss Rowan, ya genius," Rha wagged a finger at him disapprovingly. "You're her guardian, not her 300 pound blanket."

"300 pounds?"

"Just a guess…"

"Hey, I think I fixed it!" While Mar and Rha had been arguing, Vi watching them with slight amusement, Ro had reset the trap. She took a step back so the others could see, a grin on her face – before the net sprung up, catching her as it bobbed in the air. "GODDAMNIT."

"Shall we leave her to learn her lesson?" Vi raised a brow at the other two. Mar facepalmed and Rha let out a snort.

"We'll come back for her after dinner, she can't get into anymore trouble like that," Rha smirked before sticking his tongue out at the Blood Elf, who, in turn, did the same to him.

"I think you're underestimating her ability to get into horrible situations," Mar pointed out.

"I made your favourite, Master Marrok," Vi trilled, and with that, Mar ran off in the direction of their camp, forgetting about everything at the moment but food.

"I hate all of you," Ro huffed, crossing her arms as best she could in her awkward position.

"We love you too, dear," Vi let slip a little laugh, which caused Ro to smile.

"See you guys in a few," she took out her skinning knife and set to work on the rope while Rha and Vi made their way back to camp. Behind them, they could hear her cursing every so often at the slow process until they got far enough away and she was barely audible.


End file.
